The Tail of Two Vampires
by XxXCherWerewolfXxX
Summary: Takes place in Eclipse, when Bella and Edward go to visit Renee in Florida. What if one trip could change everything. What is Damon planning? How will Bella and Edward's relationship survive? Friend or Foe?
1. Death Becomes You

In Eclipse, when Bella and Edward go to visit Renee in Florida.

**Bella**

I knew going on this vacation to Florida was a bad idea, I haven't been here for 48 hours and I'm already lost. I shouldn't have walked out on Edward when he told me the real reason he wanted me out of town for the weekend, one word; Victoria.

It's Saturday night and it's raining, I'm cold, wet, lost, scared and hungry. Note to self: Don't leave the house without money and to remember my mother's address. I don't know where Edward is but I'm hoping he'll find me soon. So he can take me home, hold me in his arms; tell me it's all okay and that we'll never fight again.

So now I'm walking down a barely lite abandoned street. I've gotten stares from strange people walking down the streets who gave me a nervous shiver down my spine. I pull my coat tighter against my body to find warmth but receiving none. I walk with my hood up and my head down maybe no one will notice me.

It's been hours since I've seen Edward and I miss him. I need to find him so I walk until I see something familiar but finding none. I think I'm walking farther away then getting closer. I turn a sharp corner and bump into a man wearing a leather jacket.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." I said and he turned around coming face to face with a man with ocean blue eyes and black hair.

"My fault, I shouldn't be standing in the middle of the walk way" He said looking me over causing shivers.

"Well I must be going" I said trying to step around him but he continued to block my path.

"You shouldn't go that way" He said in a dark tone

"I need to." I said scared

"No you don't" He said trying to turn me around but it was too late I saw the body of a young girl on the ground with two tiny holes in her neck, dead.

"You….you killed her. Your uh…you're a vampire" I stuttered and backed away.

I really wouldn't be afraid of vampires; knowing that my boyfriend is one. But he is different. He drinks the blood of humans. I need to get out of here, now.

"Why yes I am, beautiful. Will you tell me your name?" He asked touching my cheek with his index finger.

"Bella" I whispered

"Ah, Bella; It fits you well. I am Damon Salvatore" He said moving closer to me. Close enough so his breath reached my throat.

"Get away from me." I said and pushed him away

"Feisty. You remind me of an old lover named Katherine." Damon said and stepped closer.

"Ever heard of person space?" I said trying to change the subject and possibly get out of here.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to distract me from my dinner" Damon said and tried to grab my arm but I started running the opposite direction.

"You can run, but you can't hide." He said as I looked behind me to see if he was following but he wasn't there until I collided with a figure that held onto the tops of my arms.

"See, what I tell you?" Damon said grabbing my arms when I tried to fight him.

"Please don't." I begged thinking of Edward

"What are you hiding?" Damon asked looking down at me

"Nothing" I lied

"Look at me" Damon said and tilted my chin up so I made eye contact and saw his pupil move in the darkness. Then I couldn't move at all.

"Tell me what you're hiding from me" Damon said as he broke the transience

"My boyfriend is a vampire" I said unwillingly

"Ha. Tell me who your boyfriend is?" Damon said as I was still under

"Edward Cullen" I said

"Ah. I've heard of the Cullens they are quite powerful. Hmm this could be fun." Damon said with a smirk

"Leave them alone" I almost yelled

"Shh, don't worry; I won't hurt them. But I will hurt you." Damon said and grabbed the back of my throat with his hand and the other on my waist.

"No do-"I started but was cut off by my screams as Damon sank his fangs into my neck.

I could feel the blood quickly vanishing from my body as he drank and drank. Minutes later he stopped while I slumped against him with me being weak enough to not hold my own weight. He took his fangs out of my neck and bit into his wrist then pressed it into my mouth as the blood pooled into my mouth. Tasting the sweet bloody thickness of his blood soon became addicting and I found myself wanting more.

"That's enough." Damon said and wrapped both his hands around my neck and I heard a sickening snap and everything went black.

…

**Edward**

Curse that Jacob Black why did he have to call Bella's phone looking for me. He'll pay for this. But first I must find Bella before something horrible happens. If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself.

Driving in my Volvo driving way over the speed limit not caring at all, I at least need to see her in someone's mind, if anyone has seen her, but I've only gotten one or two minds before the fight.

Its midnight and raining for crying out loud; I need to find her quick, Carlisle warned me other nomad vampires stay in cities like this for an easy kill. She will not die for my stupidity.

I parked the car in a corner lot and took off running in vampire speed. I can smell a faint scent of blood close by. In an abandoned street with flickering street lights; a perfect scene for a hungry nomad, I smell lilacs and freesias the same scent Bella has.

_Please for the love god, not be her. Please, please don't be dead._

I turned the corner and saw one of my worst fears come true. Bella was laying on the cold wet hard ground with blood running down her throat and her neck not facing the right way. I ran to her and picked her off the ground setting her in my lap carefully, supporting her head in my hands.

"Bella love, wake up. Wake up please." I begged checking her over

No response.

"Bella, Bella. I love you, I'm so so sorry. Please don't die. You can't leave me. We made a promise we wouldn't leave each other." I begged

I heard a faint ringing close by and noticed it was Alice calling my phone. I didn't want to answer but she might have the answer. I answered the phone to a sad Alice on the phone.

"Please tell me it's not true. Please Edward." Alice begged from the other line.

"I….I can't, I…Alice she doesn't have a pulse." I whispered

"No! My sister cannot die! She wasn't supposed to die! She said she wouldn't leave us!" Alice yelled and the phone soon disconnected assuming the throw the phone causing it to break.

"Bella, wake up!" I screamed hugging her to me.

No response.


	2. Awaken

**Awaken**

**Bella**

I hear voices. I feel touching. I'm cold. I need to find Edward. Where am I? I hurt everywhere. It feels like I was hit by a bus. This isn't right, I don't feel right. I remember Edward and I got into a fight and I walked out. I was walking down an abandoned street when I was attacked. Attacked? I was attacked by a vampire but not any vampire, a vampire known as Damon Salvatore then everything soon went black. I was dead.

My eyes are closed, I can feel again. I can't be dead this is too real for me to feel dead. Where is the light? Where is Grams? This isn't death.

I felt myself being carried by strong but gentle arms. Edward. The moving stopped and I was soon placed on a soft, comfy surface that went on holding my body. A bed. I must be in Edward's room.

I can't move my body. I don't think I'm breathing. How long have I been dead or asleep? I wish I knew.

"She's not breathing, Carlisle" I heard my angel's voice from my right.

"I know, Edward" Carlisle said sadly.

"Why won't you tell me anything?" Edward said in a hurt tone

"There's nothing to say, Edward. I'm sorry but Bella is dead. She has no heartbeat or pulse. Her body is cold and will soon decay." Carlisle said

What! No! I can't leave Edward. I promised him, he promised me. He'll kill himself for my sake. I can't let him die. I can't die. I am not dead.

"She's not dead!" Edward yelled

"I will not argue with you, son. I'll just leave you be. But soon we will have to move her." Carlisle said as I heard footsteps leave the room and close the door.

"You're not dead." Edward whispered. Taking my hand in his, I can feel his hands are colder than usual. He has not been feeding.

"Edward" I heard Esme's voice through the door.

"Yes, Esme" Edward answered

"You need to feed. Bella wouldn't want you to go hungry. Do it for her." Esme begged

"I'll be there in a few" Edward answered

"Thank you, Edward" Esme said and walked away from the door.

"I'm going to leave. I don't want to, but I need to feed. I haven't fed in a week and you've only been gone for two days. Come back to me. I love you." Edward said as I felt a light pressure on my forehead and he closed the door behind him.

I've been dead for two days. I can't stay like this. It's hurting everyone. I need to breathe, I'm suffocating. I can do this. I need to. Or everything we worked for is gone. It feels like everything in my body is shut down. I need to do something. Anything.

Concentrate. Focus on breathing just a little. After a few long minutes I can feel something barely rising in my chest. That's it. Just concentrate. Focus, breathe.

Ten minutes later I can breathe just in small gasps. Then I heard the door open again and I knew it was Edward. Concentrate on Edward. Our meadow. Fighting for love. Facing the Volturi, Laurent, everyone.

Finally, I felt myself rising into a sitting position and gasping for air which finally came. I opened my eyes and I could see everything. The ceiling, the threading in the sheets, the spider web in the far corner of the room, the faucets in Edward's wonder skin; everything looked brand new to me as I continued to breathe in and out.

"Bella? You're alive. I knew you weren't dead." Edward said happily.

I nodded and fell back onto the mattress. Taking in all the air I can breathe in. I can finally breathe but I'm too sore to move anymore. I just want to relax and eat something before I really die.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle said coming into the room with his medical bag and started checking my vitals.

I tried to speak but it came out in gasps, I knew I couldn't speak yet so I motioned for pen and paper with my hand then wrote:

I cannot speak. I feel fine, still trying to catch my breath.

"Do you remember what happened?" Edward asked in a concerned tone

Yes. I was trying to find you. I was lost. I bumped into a vampire and he had fangs. He killed a girl. He killed me. How am I alive?

"We're trying to figure that out? What else do you remember of this vampire?" Carlisle said

"Who is this vampire? I'll kill him." Edward said angrily

His name was Damon Salvatore. He did something to me and I couldn't control my body or mind it was like I was being possessed. He asked me questions. He soon bit me.

"What questions?" Edward asked

He asked me who you are, Edward. He asked me if I was hiding anything. I was forced to tell him your vampires and he paused to think.

"Hmm. Was that all he did?" Carlisle said

As far as I can remember, yes.

"Okay I'll look into this more in my study." Carlisle said and left the room to his study.

"Do you need anything?" Edward asked worried

I'm very hungry.

"I'll go make you some food. I'll be right back. I love you." Edward said and I nodded as he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

I heard voices downstairs. It must be the family. I can hear their conversations from here.

"_Is she okay?" _ Esme asked

"_I don't know" _Edward answered

"_What do you mean you don't know?" _Emmett asked

"_She can't talk. Something is wrong with her voice. She woke up gasping for air." _Edward said

"_She was dead. People don't just come back from the dead on their own, Eddie. Are you sure she's not a zombie?" _Emmett said

"_Emmett, Edward doesn't need your sass."_ Esme said

"_No he's right, Esme. She was dead I just didn't want to accept it. It feels like something is off about her." _Edward said

I don't need to hear this. I'm back that's all that matters, right? What if I was supposed to stay dead or am I something else. I feel like me, I look like me. But something is wrong. I can hear better, see better and I'm terribly hungry. Am I vampire? No I can't be, I'm still warm. Are my eyes red? Will I become a monster?

I heard Edward walking up the stairs and into the room. He had a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of milk next to it on the tray. Seeing the food made my stomach growl. I tried to move to sit up a few times and finally got my body to move the way I wanted it too.

"I made you a turkey and cheese sandwich, just the way you like it." Edward said setting the tray across my lap and smiled when I picked up the sandwich.

I bit into it excepting the taste of cheese, turkey, mayo and bread. But I got a terrible taste out of it and started to gag at the taste. Edward handed me a napkin so I could spit the revolting piece into it.

"What is it?" Edward said

I tried speaking again and finally succeeded.

"The taste; It doesn't taste like a sandwich." I said putting my hand to my lips.

"Here, drink some milk." Edward said handing me the glass

I took a sip and tasted the same revolting taste as the sandwich. I spit the milk back into the glass and covered my mouth with my hand. What is wrong with me? Everything tastes the same, I don't get it.

"I can't eat anything." I finally said

"Did you say the vampire that bit you was a vampire with actual fangs?" Edward asked

"Yes why?" I asked curious

"Carlisle, get your friend on the phone." Edward said

Carlisle came into the room with his cell phone to his ear as I heard it ring. I shouldn't be able to hear it ringing.

"Edward, what's wrong with me?" I asked

"I don't know, but we'll fix this. I promise." Edward said smoothing my hair, comforting me.

What did Damon Salvatore do to me? Will I be able to be fixed? How will I live without eating food? What is wrong with me?


	3. A New Set of Teeth

**A New Set of Teeth**

A few hours later I started to feel very weak. I couldn't move at all and I felt helpless as Carlisle and Edward tried to feed me, check me, research what's wrong and talk on the phone with someone. Minutes later I feel a pounding in my skull, then my stomach does flips, my teeth hurt non-stop and clenches, along with it my heart rate has gone down immensely.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Jasper asked me as he walked into the living room.

"Like I'm dying, could you go get Edward for me?" I asked with a weak smile

"Yea; sure." Jasper said and went to fetch Edward from upstairs.

It feels like I'm dying again by the second. I'm starving but I can't eat anything, it all tastes the same; revolting. There are dull aches in my teeth and when I take pain killers the pain just increases.

Edward soon came into the room with Carlisle and pain killers; Carlisle holding a glass of water and his medical bag. Edward kneeled down next to me on the couch and took out two pain killers from the bottle and handed them to me.

"I can't take those." I explained pushing the pills away

"You must. Jasper told me you are in pain." Edward explained putting the pills in my right hand

"No Edward. I can't take them, they make it worse." I said

"Where is the pain?" Carlisle asked leaning over the back of the couch

"My top teeth" I explained pointing to where it hurt the most.

"I'm not a dentist but I could possibly tell you what's wrong." Carlisle said

"Okay, Carlisle."

"Here, sit up so I can see." Carlisle said helping me into a sitting position. "Open your mouth so I can take a look."

I open my mouth and he looks around to where the pain is. "It seems like it's swollen in your top gums. I'll be right back." Carlisle said and zipped upstairs

"You're going to be okay." Edward said sitting next to me on the couch.

"I don't know, Edward. Something doesn't feel right. I'm changing into something." I answered staring down at the dust particles on the carpet.

"You don't know that. You'll still be my Bella." Edward said kissing my forehead then pulling me in for a hug.

"Edward, I haven't told you what has changed." I said pulling away to look at his face.

"Then tell me, my Bella." Edward said looking concerned.

"I can see and hear better than an average human. I can see the dust particles in the carpet, for crying out loud." I confessed

"What exactly happened when you were attacked?" Edward asked in a serious tone.

"I…I don't know." I lied

"Don't lie to me, Bella. I won't be mad, just tell me." Edward said putting his fingers under my chin so I'd make eye contact with him. He must have seen something on my face because next thing I know he's yelling for Carlisle.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked coming into the room.

"Look at her eyes." Edward ordered and Carlisle obeyed then gasped at what he saw.

"Edward, what's wrong with my eyes?" I asked

"Their turning dark red and your under eyelids have webbed bruises under them." Edward said moving his thumb under my eyelid.

"That's not possible." I said

"Let me see your teeth." Carlisle said with a pointy metal hook used by dentists.

I opened my mouth and he starts poking at my gums. I hear the front door open and Jacob walks in. I hear Jacob cuss up a storm and limped into the living room.

"You guys need to pull that damn nail out of your floor in the threshold. That son a bitch cut me." Jacob said sitting into an arm chair holding his bleeding toe.

Something in me snapped and then I fell to the ground in pain, my hand going to cover my mouth as I tried not to scream in pain, feeling something growing in my mouth.

"What the hell?" Jacob said and jumping out of his chair, ignoring his pain.

"Something's happening?" Edward yelled

"It's her teeth." Carlisle explained.

"What do you mean 'it's her teeth'? What the fuck did you do to her?" Jacob snapped

I stayed on my hands and knees and removed my hand from my mouth. I felt a craving. No not a craving for food. Something else? But what? I freaked when I saw the blood on Jacob's toe. I'm craving for blood.

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. I directed my eyes to Jacob foot and saw the blood there. I need blood. I don't care if it's Jacob's. I need it.

**(A/N: Italics are the instincts and the other are Bella's thoughts)**

Wait what am I saying? Jacob is my best friend.

_You need the blood. Blood is good. Be what you are._ My instincts said to me

No! I'm a…..I'm a…..

_Say it. Its what you've always wanted wasn't it. NOW SAY IT!_

No! I'm NOT a vampire! Not like this!

_Oh blah blah blah get over it. No going back now, huh? Now all we need is human blood to complete the transition. Sounds good, huh?_

No! No! No!

_Oh yes. Now shall we do this your way or mine?_

"She's a vampire." I heard someone say.

"No shit, Sherlock. What was your guess? The fangs or the eyes?" Someone else said

_We're doing this my way then._

I felt my control slipping and soon I fell into my instincts. Then I knew I wasn't coming back. I am now my instincts, the bitching selfish bad-ass nobody likes.

"Ah, good to be back." I said

"What do you mean, Bella?" Edward said

"Oh, were you expecting _your _Bella? She's gone now, I'm the new Bella." I snapped

"Where's _my _Bella?" Edward said angrily

"Gone, Parti, Verdwenen, Gegangen, Andato, Ido, Pelcat, Gone!" I said in different languages.

**(A/N: Parti: French, Verdwenen: Dutch, Gegangen: German, Andato: Italian, Ido: Portuguese, Pelcat: Romanian. They all mean "Gone")**

"Bella?" Edward whispered

"Okay I'm getting tired of this, I'm leaving to feed. Don't bother coming after me or I'll have to rip that pretty little face off." I said to Edward and gently pat his cheek.

"You're not going anywhere" Edward and Carlisle said in unison

"Who's gonna stop me? You, you wouldn't hurt me even if you tried, **(Pointing to Edward), **Jacob? Ha I doubt it! Carlisle, I know you can't. That leaves it; no one else is here because they all left yea." I said

"Bella! Stop this!" Jacob said and grabbed my wrist. I turned my wrist and hurt a sickening snap come from Jacob's wrist; then let go of me to clutch his wrist.

"I told you so. Would you like to try, Eddie?" I asked sharply

"This is not Bella. Her instincts must have kicked in or it's the other vampire's blood changing her." Carlisle stated

"Can we help her?" Edward asked

"Not that we know of, no" Carlisle said sadly

"Okay, I'm leaving." I said and zipped out the door and into freedom.

...

**Dont hate me! It's only for alittle while, I promise. Feel free to write a review, that'd be nice. Even though I'm not.** **But I will write a preview for **

**next chapter...**

"Yes, Emmett. "What the fuck?'" I mimicked

"This is not Bella, she's gone." We heard a voice from Edward who was sitting on the building looking down at us but soon jumped down to join us.


	4. A New You, A New Life

**A New You, A New Life**

**Bella**

I ran into town but stopped once I reached the beginning of the buildings. I walked and looked around at the shops and found outfits my old self would like but not this time.

_Nothing is here; I'll have to check Seattle. But first I need to feed._

I looked around to see if anyone was around that looked good enough but mostly I found old people and druggies or drunks. I will not waste my new pearly whites on them; yet.

I walked on more and found a hair salon. I walked in and compelled the woman to give me a free new style. I told I wanted my hair extra curly with side bangs along with blue and purple highlights in.

"Thanks. Now I just need to feed." I said not worrying about them hearing me since I compelled the entire shop. I looked out the glass wall to see Jessica Stanley walking out of the shop across the street with Lauren Mallory; shopping bags in hand.

"This will be easier than I thought." I said to myself.

I left the salon and walked across the street but stopped to look in one of the shop windows to act like I don't see them. I heard someone calling my name and I knew they fell for the plan.

"Bella? Oh my god, I didn't know you were here. You look great." Lauren lied through her teeth.

"Yea; just thought I get a makeover today." I answered

"How are you and Edward doing?" Jessica asked

"Oh Edward and I are over. But you're welcomed to have my seconds. Isn't that what you've always dreamed of when you stalk him? But I do wonder what Mike is doing today, maybe we can hangout." I said tapping my index finger to my chin.

"You bitch! No wonder Edward dumped your ass." Jessica snapped at me

"No, No, Sweet Slut. I dumped him." I said in a sweet sharp tone

"You must really be stupid to dump thee Edward Cullen." Lauren said

"Aw both of the slut bags want my seconds. Isn't that sweetly sickening? I have a secret about Edward, would you like to know?" I asked. They nodded their heads and I summoned them into the alley. I turned to Lauren.

"Now you stay there and do not move or talk." I compelled her

I pushed Jessica against the wall and angled her head to the side then plunged my fangs in her neck and drank. After a few seconds I started to feel better but by then Jessica was drained to the core. I turned to Lauren and finished her off as well. I wiped my lips with a napkin I found in their purse.

"What happened to you while I was gone?"

I turned around to the beginning of the alley to see Alice, Jasper and Emmett with about five shopping bags in each hand. Their faces filled with shock with a bit of concern in her eyes.

"Ah, my dear Alice Cullen." I said in a British voice clasping my hands together.

"What do you mean you broke up with Edward?" Alice asked

"I D-U-M-P-E-D him" I spelled out

"Whoa whoa whoa, that's Bella. What the fuck?" Emmett said

"Yes, Emmett. "What the fuck?'" I mimicked

"This is not Bella, she's gone." We heard a voice from Edward who was sitting on the building looking down at us but soon jumped down to join us.

"I told you not to follow me, you twit." I snapped at Edward

"What do we do, Edward?" Jasper asked

"I don't know. Alice, can you see anything?" Edward asked

"No nothing. It's like she's blocking me." Alice explained

I smirked, knowing that's exactly what I'm doing.

"What are you smirking at?" Jasper snapped

"I'm looking at a bunch of idiots who can't figure it out, what's not to smirk about?" I said smiling

"You're doing this?" Edward asked

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." I exclaimed. I started to walk off to get away from this.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked from directly behind me. I turned around and he was in my face.

"I don't have to report to you, warden" I snapped

"You're my girlfriend, of course you do." Edward said and grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall, and I allowed him; just for the heck of it.

He leaned in and readied himself to kiss me, while I stood their and let him place his lips on mine. I kissed him gently but he started to get into it and started snaking his hands on my waist and started to kiss me passionately. His hands snaked down to my hips to pull me closer; I kept my hands to my sides and stood fully against the wall. After a few minutes his hands decided to go lower and his kiss wanted more.

I pushed him back, the force being powerful enough to push him into the wall across from us. I looked to my right and then my left to see we were all alone.

_Perfect timing_

"Well thanks for the make out session. But I must be going." I exclaimed

"What…What do you mean 'going'?" Edward said a bit breath-less.

"I'm leaving" I said

"I'm going too." Edward said

_Why does he have to be so stubborn?_

"No, I'm leaving; you, Charlie, Jacob, school, the Cullens, Forks. I'm not coming back." I explained.

"No, don't leave me. Just kiss me again and see." Edward begged

"Did you think kissing me would bring back the old Bella? Because that will never happen, she fell; she wasn't strong enough fight off her inner vampire. I'm sorry if you want the old Bella back but she's not here, I don't feel her in here." I admitted

Edward stood there shocked but soon started to fall to his knees. He started to mumble something but I couldn't hear him.

"Edward?" I asked and got closer, kneeling in front of him.

"Bring her back." Edward said in a sad cold tone.

"I cant" I said and almost stood up

I looked to see that Edward had a hold of my ankle.

"Come back, my love." Edward begged and tugged on my ankle.

"Oh my god, look Edward I cant bring her back but I can help you." I suggested

"How?" Edward asked confused

"Compellion, I can make the pain go away. I can make all the memories of Bella go away or –"I started but I was interrupted

"No! Don't make Bella go away." Edward said worried

"You didn't let me finish. What I was saying is I could make it look like she was just a dream or all of it can be real but I can't take away the pain and loss." I suggested

"Make her a fantasy, since I can't sleep." Edward begged quietly

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, but make me forget this ever happened." Edward said

"By that you mean by Bella being attacked by that vampire and turning into me?" I asked

"Yes" Edward said

"Okay, ready?" I asked

"Yes, just do it." Edward pleaded

"Once it's finished, I'll get out of here so you don't see me, okay?" I announced

"Thanks and if you find Bella tell her I love her" Edward said

"I will, now I need you to look me in the eyes." He obeyed, "I want you to forget, I want you to forget that Bella Swan was ever attacked, nor was I here, Bella Swan is just a girl that you don't know the name of, she is a fantasy you've always had and will have; she was never real, she was in your head. If someone shall mention her, you will tell them you don't know her."

"There it's done, Goodbye Edward." I said as I left the alley towards Seattle.

…


	5. Edward After Bella

**Edward After Bella**

**Edward**

As I ran through the forest wondering why I was in town; in the first place. For some reason I'm running a bit slower than I normally do. What's wrong with me? Am I sick? No, vampires can't get sick. It's as if something is missing.

I arrived to the house moments later and opened the front door. I was confronted by my family waiting in the hall with sorrowed faces. I tried to read their minds but they were blocking me.

"Why are you blocking me? What happened?" I asked curiously looking at Carlisle.

"Edward, what happened? Where is Bella?" Alice walked up to me and asked.

"Who's Bella?" I asked confused. I smell a scent but it is very faint and not noticeable.

"Oh dear, what did she do to him?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"I've read that this breed of vampire has the power of Compellion. She must have erased his memory of her." Carlisle explained.

"Should we tell him?" Emmett asked out the blue.

"No, don't tell him. If you tell him, you'll ruin him. I've seen it." Alice snapped

"Tell me, what?" I snapped, having no clue what they are talking about.

"Son, answer me this" Carlisle stood in front of me and laid a hand on my shoulder

"Yea, what is it?" I asked

"Do you know who Bella Swan is?" Carlisle sternly asked

"No." I answered. I looked around the room to see my family's faces fall.

* * *

Next Chapter:

_"Give me the best one you got" I said to the man with a smile._

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**I am so so so sorry for taking forever to update. My entire computer was wiped and i lost everything. Also sorry this is so short.**


End file.
